The SasuSaku Tales
by Levinade
Summary: Pesta atas terpilihnya Deidara sebagai ketua OSIS sangat meriah. Dan pada saat itu, Sakura mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Chap 4 update! RnR Please!  -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san, perkenalkan saya Levina. Saya kali ini membuat fic dengan pair kesukaan saya yaitu SasuSaku hehehe…

Saya berterimakasih bagi yang sudah buka dan baca dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalo teman-teman memberi keritik dan saran lewat review. Yasud, gak usah banyak omong ini dia ceritanya!

**-xXx-**

**Sakura's POV.**

Ramainya jalan raya, dinginnya angin malam, dan tebalnya salju adalah suasana yang biasa di tempat aku tinggal. Ya, setiap hari saat musim dingin begini aku selalu di suguhi dengan suasana seperti itu.

"Brrr… dingin sekali," gumamku.

Fuuh… hari ini memang dingin mungkin karena aku berjalan-jalan masih memakai seragam sekolah. Aku tahu, seragam sekolahku sangat tidak cocok untuk hari ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau bukan karena tugas sekolah juga aku tidak akan mau keluar dengan menggunakan seragam ini.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Story by: levina-rukaruka dan LollyPyon.

.

Written by: levina-rukaruka

Kaki kecilku sangat dingin bahkan kaus kaki hitam yang aku pakai sudah tidak bisa menghangatkanku lagi.

Ah… aku lupa, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku bersekolah di Konoha gakuen. Sekolahku adalah sekolah favorit di daerah tempat tinggalku. Um… bukannya sombong lho…

Haaah… yasudah aku mau mencari bahan di toko terdekat saja.

Aku terus berjalan di tengah lebatnya salju. Orang-orang pasti sedang menikmati susu panas sambil duduk santai di depan perapian.

Aku tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahuku.

"Ah…," aku menoleh kebelakang dengan takut dan ternyata yang ada di belakangku adalah…

"Sasuke!" seruku ketika melihat seseorang berwajah dingin yang ada di belakangku.

"Keluar rumah malam-malam begini. Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sasuke adalah sahabtku selain Ino, Sai, dan Naruto. Sifatnya memang begitu dingin dan sulit di tebak.

"Mencari bahan untuk tugas biologi," jawabku. "Kau senidiri?"

"Sama sepertimu." Jawabnya. Heeeh… sudah dingin di tambah dingin bisa-bisa aku beku kalau lama-lama di tempat ini.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku agar menimbulkan hawa panas, tapi mungkin hari ini musim dingin sudah mencapai puncak jadi sulit untuk menciptakan hawa panas karena udara yang dingin.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." Haaa? Sasuke mengantarkanku pulang? Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai hari ini aku bisa pulang bersama Sasuke Uchiha seorang sahabatku yang keren dan menjadi idola di sekolah?

Sebenarnya mau sih, tapi gimana ya, rumah Sasuke 'kan berlawanan arah dengan rumahku…

"Ta―tapi kamu gimana?" tanyaku gugup. Duuh, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih?

"Memangnya kau mau, pulang sendirian malam-malam begini? Di sini dingin sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum membeku!" jawab Sasuke.

"Um… gimana ya? Yasudah deh!" jawabku. Tidak seperti biasanya dia baik begini, tapi senang deh rasanya hehehe…

Akhirnya kami pulang bersama-sama. Di sepanjang jalan kami hanya diam tanpa suara kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hari ini benar-benar deh, rasanya sebentar lagi aku beku. Semilir angin dingin yang menusuk menerpa tubuhku sehingga suhu tubuhku turun. Kurasakan kepalaku meulai pusing. Aku pun berhenti berjalan dan terduduk di trotoar.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan yang lembut dan… sangat nyaman.

Astaga! Hangat ini berasal dari… Sasuke? Heee? Dia menggendongku di punggungnya. Setelah sekian tahun bersahabat dengannya, aku baru tahu kalalu ternyata Sasuke itu orang yang sangat peduli dan baik. Dibalik pemanpilan dan gayanya yang dingin ternyata dia begitu hangat. Hangat dan nyaman seperti pangkuan ibuku.

"Sasuke…" aku memanggilnya, "terimakasih."

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi… aku merasa kalau ia tersenyum. Fuuuh… tak kusangka hari ini aku bisa menemukan sifat asli Sasuke.

―**xXx―**

"Aku pulang!" kataku ketika kami sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Aku membuka pintu rumahku perlahan dan masuk kedalam. Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Sakura, dari mana saja, eh? Ada pacarnya Sakura," sambut ibuku. Hei! Apa kata ibu? Pacarku haa?

"Ayo masuk!" ibu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Dan akhirnya, kami masuk dan duduk bersama di ruang tengah.

Ibuku sangat senang kalau ada salah seorang sahabatku datang berkunjung ke rumah. Biasanya, ibu selalu menanyakan semua hal mulai dari hal yang penting, sampai yang konyol.

"Hei, hei kau ini pacarnya Sakura ya? Sejak kapan? Kapan mau melamar Sakura? Nanti pestanya yang meriah ya!" kata ibu. Aduuh, bikin malu aja deh ibu ini, tapi kenapa aku merasa err… senang? Aaakhh! Aku pusing kenapa aku merasa senang? Jangan-jangan aku… aku… aku suka Sasuke.

"Um… maaf tante, aku dan Sakura hanya teman. Kami memang sangat dekat, tapi kami hanya sahabat."

_DEG!_

"_Hanya teman. Kami memang sangat dekat, tapi kami hanya sahabat."_

Kata-kata itu, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat mendengarnya? Dada ini rasanya sesak. Kenapa aku seperti ini? Ternyata benar aku suka Sasuke. Uuuh… rasanya ingin menangis.

"Tante, sudah malam aku mau pulang," pamit Sasuke.

Yaah, mungkin lebih baik begitu. Aku lebih suka jadi sahabatnya.

**-xXx-**

Hari ini, aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi, di hatiku rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Mungkin aku takut, aku takut bertemu Sasuke. Mungkin, kalau aku menjauh dari Sasuke rasa sakit di hatiku bisa hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku pergi!" pamitku pada ibu, dan pergi ke sekolah.

**~Bersambung~**

Ya~! Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Fic saya yang satu ini emang ngawur (semuanya juga). Saya buat chapter satu ini pas lagi bosen ngerjain ulangan matematika di sekolah. Gara-gara fic ini, harusnya ulangan saya betul semua eeh, nggak taunya salah satu huuuh sebel deh! _PRANG! _(ditimpuk gelas gara-gara curcol).

Oh ya, ide membuat cerita ini murni dari saya dan teman saya si Lolly. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan mungkin cuma kebetulan.

Yak, untuk akhir kata review please! m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Aku levina, terimakasih buat yang sudah baca ceritaku ini! Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku dan temanku Lolly.

Ok, aku mau bls review dulu!

**Nasaka Yagami**: Eeeh? Bukannya gitu… kamu waktu di kelas cuek sih, kirain gak mau ikutan… yak, trims reviewnya ya, Nadiakuuu~.

**Uchiha Sakura97: **Updatenya dataaaang!

**Hikari Sinju: **Hikari-san, maaf baru update, aku juga sibuk. Hehehe… untuk panggilan, Hikari-san boleh manggil apa aja kok! Aku juga suka cerita persahabatan!

**Rin Akari Dai ichi: **Kak, deskripsinya dah ditambahin. Sankyuu…

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi:** Sudah dipanjangin nih! Kalo liat penname kamu, jadi inget sama Hiruma… *lupakan*. Makasih buat reviewnya!

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Makasih buat reviewnya…

**May-Chan: **Thanks for Review ^^

**Rissa'Uchiha: **Hahaha… untuk awalan, Sasuke itu sahabat Sakura dulu. Kalo soal itu, sip! Arigatou buat reviewnya…

**: **Mau? aku juga! Ini dia Updatenya… Makasih Reviewnya

Yak! Review sudah di balas cari nama kalian ya~! Yasudah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita mulai saja ceritanyaaaaaa!

**-xXx-**

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahku. Sesekali aku merapatkan jaket merah muda yang aku pakai agar angin yang dingin tak menerpa tubuhku. Wajah ceria yang biasa aku pasang setiap hari, hilang gara-gara kejadian tadi malam.

Uuuh… kenapa jadi begini sih? Kenapa aku haarus suka Sasuke? Harusnya aku sadar kalau dia hanya menganggapku sahabat. Ini menyusahkan! Perasaan ini datang tiba-tiba dan membuatku bingung. Mungkinkah aku harus menghindar darinya?

**The SasuSaku Tales**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by: levina-rukaruka dan LollyPyon a.k.a aichaa**

**.**

**Written by: levina-rukaruka**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala macam keanehan.**

**.**

"Hei, Sakura," sapa seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku. Akhirnya dia datang, Sasuke datang. Apa aku harus menghindar? Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak kuat kalau menghindari Sasuke. Dan kalau berada di dekatnya, hatiku sedih sekali. Hmm… baiklah, akan kucoba untuk hari ini aku tidak akan menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke." Sapaku balik.

"Sakura, tumben rambutmu diikat," katanya memulai percakapan. Semenjak masuk SMU, kami jarang sekali bertemu. Dan itu membuatku canggung ketika bersamanya.

"Aaa! Jelek ya? Ini Cuma iseng kok!"ujarku malu.

"Kau… manis."

Eh… Dia bilang begitu? Itu pasti bohong. Terakhir kali dia bilang begitu, di ujung kalimatnya ada kalimat yang terkesan mengejek.

"_Thanks,_" jawabku malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba, di ujung jalan, terlihat seseorang berambut kuning berlari kearahku dan Sasuke. Ya, itu adalah Naruto. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah buku besar. Hm… biar kutebak. Pasti, dia menghampiri kami karena pr matematikannya belum selesai.

"Yo! Sakura, Sasuke…," Naruto memanggil kami.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Ehehehe…," ia tertawa garing, "ajarin aku dong, pr-nya susah nih! Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Bingo! Betul, kan! Anak itu selalu saja, huuh!

"Huh!" Sasuke membuang muka seraya pergi dari hadapanku dan Naruto. Kulirik Naruto, wajahnya menatapku penuh harap. Mungkin kali ini aku akan menolongnya.

Akhirnya, aku menerima ajakkan Naruto. Kami menuju aula sekolah dan duduk di pinggirannya. Kemudian, Naruto membuka bukunya dan menunjukkan soal yang ia tidak bisa.

-XxX-

Selama setengah jam aku mengajari Naruto matematika. Bersama Naruto sangat berbeda pada saat bersama Sasuke. Bersama Naruto, pasti selalu ada hal yang ditertawakan. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara laki-lakiku.

Sedangkan bersama Sasuke, pasti sepi. Walaupun sepi, terasa tenang dan menyenangkan. Terkadang, aku memperhatikannya ketika sedang kerja kelompok bersama. Ia begitu tegas, pintar, dan bijaksana. Mungkin, hal itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Andai saja perasaanku terbalas. Hm…

**Kriiing…**

Bel masuk berbunyi, aku segera menyudahi kegiatanku mengajari Naruto dan bergegas menuju Lab Biologi.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan bau-bauan yang aneh. Ya, tempat itu lab Biologi. Aku pun segera masuk kedalam. Di dalam, teman-temanku sudah berkumpul semua. Aku melihat semua teman-temanku membawa kantong pelastik besar. Mereka bawa apa sih?

"Sekarang kalian duduk sesuai dengan kelompok!" intruksi Asuma-sensei, guru biologi kami.

Aku dan yang lainnya segera duduk sesuai dengan kelompok.

"Nah, keluarkan bahan-bahan percobaannya, dan yang tidak membawa, bersiaplah untuk diberi hukuman," teman-teman semua mengambil sebuah barang dari plastik mereka.

Oh, tidak.

Oh, tidak!

Oh, tidak! Aku lupa beli bahannya, kemarin aku langsung pulang begitu Sasuke menyuruhku pulang. Aduuuh, gimana nih, kulirik Sasuke dengan wajah panik. Ia menatapku bingung.

Aku berdiri dengan tujuan untuk mengaku. Pasrah sajalah, lebih baik dihukum daripada berbohong.

"Sensei," panggilku. "Ano… aku, aku lupa bawa bahannya…,"

Oooh, siap-siap menerima hukuman!

"Begitu, kalau begitu―"

Belum sempat Asuma-sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menyela."Dia membawa bahannya. Aku yang tidak membawa bahannya."

Eeeh? Dia… serius?

"Sasuke, kau…," kataku lirih.

Ia menatapku dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa seraya berkata, "kau duduk saja. Pakailah bahan punyaku. Biar aku yang akan menjalankan hukumanmu."

Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena aku tidak jadi dihukum, tapi… aku juga sedih karena Sasuke melakukan ini karena kasihan padaku. Ok, aku akui dia lebih baik dan pengertian belakangan ini. Dan itu, membuatku bingung. Semakin bingung.

"Kau dihukum. Hukumanmu lari keliling lapangan sampai pelajaran biologi selesai." Kata Asuma-sensei. Hukumannya berat sekali, lari keliling lapangan selama dua jam? Itu benar-benar buruk! Bagaimana kalau…

Akh! Sudahlah, sekarang percayakan saja pada Sasuke. Aku melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dariku. Terimakasih, kau telah menolongku dua kali.

-xxx-

Pelajaran biolog berjalan dengan lancar. Kini, waktunya untuk istirahat pendek. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju tempat pilihan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Hari ini, mungkin aku tidak akan pergi ke kantin bersama yang lainnya. Hari ini aku hanya ingin bertemu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke. Sahabatku yang sangat sering membantuku.

Kuhampiri ia yang sedang terduduk di pinggir lapangan. Bajunya basah yang aku yakin karena keringatnya. Dia benar-benar menjalankan hukuman itu tanpa berhenti. Baiklah, aku akan memberinya air minum.

"Ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan sebotol air kepada Sasuke. Ia menerimanya dan langsung meneguk air itu sampai habis. Pasti capek ya?

"Kau berlebihan," kataku lagi sambil mendudukan diri di sebelahnya. "Harusnya kau tidak perlu menjalani hukuman ini. Ini 'kan salahku."

"Siapa bilang ini salahmu," katanya dingin, "bukankah kemarin aku yang menyuruhmu pulang?" matanya melirik kearah lain, "heh?"

"Biar kuberi tahu ya, kau itu terlalu baik."

"Huh?" Sasuke berdiri, berbalik arah dan hendak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" seruku. Akhirnya ia berbalik kearahku lagi.

"Kau sahabatku. Aku baik kepadamu karena itu. Keberatan?"

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang keluar. Memangnya tidak ada kata lain apa?

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Menyadari bahwa aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di pinggiran lapangan.

Heeh, aku seperti orang bodoh disini. Hanya duduk, diam, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas, dan memakan bekalku. Aku pun pergi menuju kelas sambil berjalan santai.

Suasana istirahat begitu ramai. Terlihat anak-anak SMP yang sedang bermain di gedung terbuka dengan cat bewarna putih dan kuning emas di pinggirannya yang bertuliskan "Aula Konoha Gakuen" pada pintu utama.

Ya, itu adalah aula tempat tadi aku dan Naruto belajar. Seingatku, tahun-tahun lalu saat masih SMP, jarang sekali aku dan sahabat-sahabatku (Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan Hinata) bermain di aula ketika ada anak SMU. Alasannya, takut dengan kakak kelas! Hehehe… sepele sekali.

Ah ya, jadi ingat Hinata…

Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Andai saja ia tak pindah sekolah pasti aku sudah meminta tolong kepadanya tentang hal ini. Haaah… sudahlah, daripada memikirkan orang yang tak ada, lebih baik memikirkan perutku yang sudah lapar.

Aku meneruskan perjalananku ke ruang kelas. Saat melewati gedung SD, aku mendengar seseorang yang sedang menogbrol. Suara orang itu adalah suara Sasuke, dan kakak Kelasku, Karin. Mau apa dia?

Karena penasaran, aku merapat kearah tembok dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Hei, tangkap ini!" ujar Karin. Ia melemparkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau tahu. Aku pergi dulu, bel sudah berbunyi. Sayonara Sasu-chan!" pamit Karin.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan mereka? Kenapa Karin membaeri hadiah itu pada Sasuke. Dan lagi, Karin membuat nama panggilan untuk Sasuke. Uuh… pantas saja ia hanya menganggapku sahabat.

Rasa sesaknya kembali, belum sembuh yang waktu itu, sekarang sudah datang lagi. Aku bersembunyi saat melihat Sasuke berlalu.

Rasanya ingin menangis. Dasar baka! Sasuke nyebelin!

"Bodooh!"

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

**Bersambung…**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga, huft… oh ya, di cerita ini, konoha gakuen itu terdiri dari TK, SD, SMP, SMU, dan Universitas dalam satu lokasi. (kok persis sekolahku sih? =,=a) aku negejelasin disini karna waktu temenku baca, dia bingung sama sekolahnya yang nyampur sama SD. (Di bagian Sakura melewati gedung SD). *Lho? Kok malah curcol lagi? (Diinjek)*

Yasudah, untuk akhir kata, **Review please**.

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.


	3. Chapter 3

Teman, makasih banyak ya, yang sudah membaca ceritaku dan yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Sebelum mulai ke cerita, aku mau balas review dulu:

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi: **Ya-ha! aku juga suka kakak Hiruma! Hehehe… makasih ya reviewnya, Ichaa-san!

**Rin Akari Dai ichi: **makasih ya, kak!

**4ntk4-ch4n: **maaf, aku gak bisa update kilat. Itu bukan Sasu kok! Hehe… untuk jelasnya, silahkan dibaca lanjutan ceritanyaa~

**Amigo eigen novi chan: **ini sudah di update… makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Lucy121:** sudah di lanjuut…! Waaah… makasih banyak ya!

**BabyALONE: **makasih reviewnya, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Namikaze Sakura: **em… bertepuk sebelah tangan kah? Jawabannya rahasia #_plak! _ Chapter ini sudah dipanjangin. Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Yui Mori:** nggak kok, tenang aja! Makasih, jadi terharuu *nangis* boong, nggak nagis kok. Makasih buat rivewnya!

**Hikari Sinju: **khusus buat yang itu, masih aku rahasiakan *aku sih, maunya gitu*. Di chapter ini, sudah dipanjangin kok, hahaha… makasih buat reviewnya yaa~

**KOPLAK-kun-tul:** sudah di lanjutkan. Makasih reviewnya yaa…

Karna reviewnya sudah di balas, kita mulai ceritanya yuuuk~

****

**Sakura's POV.**

Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Hm… kayaknya kenal deh.

Kupikir-pikir kembali dan… oh, aku ingat!

"Sai!" seruku. Sai, adalah sahabatku juga -seperti Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata- ia tersenyum seperti biasa dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau ada masalah, Sakura?" Sai bertanya. Ternyata dia tahu. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Nggak kok," jawabku bohong. Jujur, memang sulit untuk pura-pura tegar dihadapan orang yang dekat dengan kita. Sebenarnya, aku nggak mau berbohong, tapi kalau pun aku harus mengaku, rasanya berat. Inilah pertama kalinya aku mempunyai masalah rumit seperti ini.

"Bohong!"

**The SasuSaku Tales.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Story by: levina-rukaruka dan LollyPyon a.k.a aichaa**

**.**

**Written by: levina-rukaruka.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, dan segala macam keanehan.**

Eeeh… dia tahu?

"Kau bohong, Sakura." Sai berkata, "kau tersenyum, tapi matamu sendu. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Hei, hei, hei! Dia bilang apa? Bisa membaca pikiranku? Nggak mungkin…

"Mataku sendu bukan berarti aku punya masalah!" aku mengelak lagi. Sai tersenyum jahil dan menghampiriku. _"PLOKK" _ia menepuk pelan kepalaku. Huuh! Nggak sopan!

"Jangan bohong deh… masalahmu bayak, ya 'kan? Salah satunya dengan Sasuke," Sai tertawa geli. "Hehehe… Sakura sudah besar ya!"

Hiiiieeee? Dia tahu semuanya? Hooo… gimana bisa? Itu 'kan rahasiakuu. Gawat! Jangan-jangan dia… dia… dia bisa baca pikiran orang lain. Nggak, nggak mungkin. Kalau dia bisa, pasti aku tahu. Tapi apa iya, Sai tahu?

Ngaku aja deh, dari pada penasaran. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, aku mengaku.

"Ia… aku ada masalah dengan Sasuke."

"Kalau kamu suka Sasuke, ya bilang dong! Nanti keburu kebalap tau," Sai tersenyum jail.

"Tau dari mana?" tayaku setengah berteriak. Sai tertawa lagi. Hari ini dia aneh, lebih sering tertawa dibanding tersenyum.

"Tadi 'kan dibilangin, aku bisa baca pikiranmu. Bisa dibilang, baru coba-coba. Aku dapat ilmunya dari buku ini. Ini buku dari Sasuke," kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna ungu yang berjudul _"Membaca pikiran orang lain? Tidak buruk"_

Tidak buruk bagi si pembaca pikiran, tapi kalau menurut orang yang pikirannya dibaca sih, BURUK BANGET!

Tiba-tiba aku ingat kejadian tadi. Betapa bodohnya aku, meyukai sahabat sendiri. Kalau tahu begini, harusnya dari dulu aku menjauh dari Sasuke. Sediiiiiih… jadi pingin nangis deh…

"Sa―Sai, boleh pinjam punggungmu? Sebentaar…," aku berkata, tubuhku gemetar, wajahku mulai memerah, mungkin perasaan yang selama ini aku tahan akan memuncak disini.

Sai berbalik membelakangiku, dan aku pun menangis dibalik pungungnnya dengan bersandar pada kedua lenganku. Kuceritakan seluruh perasaanku. Perasaan yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan, begitu aneh, rumit, indah, dan _lumayan_ membuatku capek hati.

Sai mengangguk mengerti setiapku ceritakan tentang perasaanku. Benar-benar bingung, selama enam belas tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini aku merasakan hal yang serumit ini.

"Pada dasarnya memang begitulah perasaan setiap remaja yang mengalami hal yang ama denganmu," Sai berkata seraya membuka kembali bukunya, "cobalah jujur pada diri sediri tentang perasaanmu. Kalau sudah, mungkin jujur pada orang yang kita kagumi boleh juga."

Jujur… pinginnya sih begitu. Tapi aku malu, ini beda kasusnya dengan jujur di pelajaran tadi. Jujur kali ini perlu dipikir dua kali. Jujur yang kalau nggak jujur nggak dapet hukuman, tapi kalau jujur malu banget!

"Sai," aku memanggil, "jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, janji?"

"Janji…,"

****

Aula Konoha gakuen padat sesak di penuhi seluruh siswa dan siswi SMU Konoha. Semua murid termasuk aku rela berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat secarik kertas yang menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid SMU.

"Kau lihat? Itu pesta atas terpilihnya Deidara-senpai sebagai ketua OSIS," kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat. Temannya yang berambut pirang ikut berbinar, "yaa~ pesta yang sudah lama kutunggu!"

Hm! Iitulah penyebabnya di aula ini begitu ramai. Pesta perayaan terpilihnya ketua OSIS. Di sekolahku, pelantikan ketua OSIS dirayakan dengan meriah. Yaaah, sekalian menjadi acuan untuk yang terpilih agar kerjanya bagus.

Tahun ini, Deidara-senpai lah yang terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Senpai berambut pirang yang gila seni itu. Seorang seniman muda berbakat yang pertama kali menciptakan _"burung peledak"_ .

Pesta ini lumayan seru, bagi yang punya pasangan, tapi bagi yang nggak punya pasangan kayak aku, ini merepotkan! Kenapa? Tentu saja merepotkan. Ketika orang lain berdansa dibawah lantunan musik, kami orang yang sendiri hanya diam dan duduk di kursi sambil meratapi nasib. Ok, itu lebay. Tapi umpamanya begitulah.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah punya pasangan? Lebih baik denganku saja! KYAAA! Dia tersenyum padaku!"

Salah seorang temanku berteriak tepat di telingaku. Rupanya Sasuke datang ke aula ini. Dan tentu saja banyak anak perempuan yang rebutan untuk menjadi pasangannya. Emm… kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sebenarnya mau…

GREB!

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulku. Rambut raven yang membingkai wajahnya, dan wajah dingin seseorang yang familiar terlihat sangat jelas. Dan kita sebut saja ia Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia merangkulku. Apa maksudnya coba?

Teman-temanku tampak berteriak histeris, wajahku seketika langsung memerah.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih? lepas, Sasukeee!" pintaku seraya melepas rangkulannya. Sasuke menggerutu kesal.

"Kalian?" kata seorang temanku bingung.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Sakura. Bisakah kalian minggir dan pergi dari sini?"

Heeeee? Pe-pergi bersama Sasuke?

Kulihat teman-temanku mulai pergi dan menyisakan aku dengan Sasuke. Aku melirik kearah Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak malas sambil menggerutu sejak tadi.

"Kau serius?" aku bertanya. Wajah Sasuke semakin ditekuk. Rasanya ia sedang _badmood_.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar. Entah apa jawabannya aku nggak ngerti.

"Jawab yang benar dong! Apa susahnya sih, bilang 'iya' atau 'nggak'."

Dia membuang nafas perlahan. "Ya," katanya seraya berlalu meniggalkanku.

Samar-samar kulihat ia tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat, sama seperti waktu itu. Semoga ini benar-benar terjadi…

Aku berjalan meninggalkan aula, menuju gedung SMU. Aku sedikit berlari kecil karena terlalu senang dengan kabar tadi.

Tiba-tiba sesorang menyentuh bahuku. Aku agak sedikit kaget. Kulihat orang yang menyentuh bahuku. Ia berambut pirang, tiga garis di pipinya, membawa buku pelajaran, dan cengiran khasnya yang lebar. Hm…

"Masih belum bisa? Bukannya aku sudah mengajarimu kemarin, Naruto?"

Cengiran lebarnya bertahan, "aku mau mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk Hinata, tolong ajari aku sekali lagi…," pintanya.

Apa boleh buat, hari ini mood-ku sedang bagus. Aku pun menerima permintaannya dengan ikhlas.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, di kelasmu. Jangan lupa!"

****

_BRAAK!_

Aku membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan kasar dan terburu-buru karena aku sedikit terlambat. Aku mencari-cari Naruto di sepanjang sudut kelas. Nggak ada. Kemana dia?

"Shikamaru," panggilku kepada seorang lelaki berambut sperti nanas. "Lihat Naruto?"

"Belum lama dia ke ruang kesenian," jawabnya. Aku berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru, dan kemudian mencari Naruto di ruang kesenian.

Kubuka pintu kesenian denan santai. Di dalam, ada empat orang yang sedang mengobrol, karena penasaran, aku menghampiri mereka.

Mereka adalah Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan…

Oh, diaa!

"Hinataa!" yang kupanggil Hinata menoleh. Ia berubah! Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih, dan wow! Rambut pendeknya sekarang sudah panjang! _Kawaii…_

"Sa-Sakura!" ia menghampiriku, dan memelukku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia pergi. Dan semenjak Hinata pindah ke luar kota dua tahun lalu, kami berlima semakin jarang bertemu…

"Hinata, rambutmu…," aku mengomentari rambutnya. "_Kawaii!_"

Ia tersipu. Malu-malu seperti biasa.

"Sudah lama, ya! Kapan kau datang dan kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku pada sobat lamaku.

Ia tersenyum lebut, "Aku datang kemarin, dan aku nggak akan pulang. Mulai besok, kita satu sekolah lagi, Sakura," jawab Hinata. Yaaay! Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Dapat hadiah langsung dua!

"Beneran? Nggak bohong?" tanyaku antusias.

"Beneran, Sakura. Dia 'kan mau ketemu pacarnya, ya 'kan?" jawab dan tanya Naruto.

Pacar? Waah, aku telat nih. Kira-kira siapa ya? Aku melihat kesemuanya. Wajah Sasuke tampak lebih cerah dari yang tadi, ia sedikit tersenyum. Mungkinkah?

"Siapa tuuuh?" godaku. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Jelas aku dong! Siapa lagi memangnya!" celetuk Naruto. Aaah, masa' sih? Hinata dan Naruto…

Aku memandang Hinata dengan wajah tak percaya. Kemudian ia mengangguk, dan itu membuatku paham. Ternyata, mereka… hehehe… aku nggak bisa tahan ketawa nih!

"Ahahaaha!" tawaku pun meledak dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Kami tertawa terus sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan tugasku mengajari Naruto. Setelah kuingatkan, dia malah menolak belajar karena sudah malas. Dasar, Naruto, Naruto.

Selama disini, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal apa ya?

Oh ya! Gaun. Aku lupa, kalau aku ngak punya gaun. Gimana nih? Aku harus beli sekarang. Tapi sama siapa? Sama Hinata nggak mungkin, dia 'kan punya banyak gaun. Sama siapa ya?

"Hinata," akhirnya, aku panggil dia, "suadah beli gaun untuk peseta nanti?"

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku sudah punya…" tuh 'kan! Benar…

"Begitu…," kataku, "baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, mau beli gaun!"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Padahal aku masih mau kumpul bareng…

"Tunggu!"

Suara Sasuke dari belakangku membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Aku ikut. Sekalian beli dasi," katanya. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini ditambah lagi, angin musim dingin yang terasa menusuk. Aku takut kalau aku pingsan lagi, jadi aku terus-terusan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku.

"Kau kedinginana ya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, hehehe…" jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Begitu," katanya seraya melepas jaket abu-abunya, "pakailah ini, nanti kamu sakit."

"Eh? Na─nanti kamu pakai apa?" tanyaku.

"Nggak usah, cepat pakai, nanti kamu sakit!" Aku pun segera memakai jaket yang ia berikan. Hmm… hangat dan ada bau khas Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah toko gaun perlengkapan persta lainnya. Bangungan besar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan desain klasik di dalamnya. Benar-benar surga bagi orang-orang yang gemar belanja.

Rak-rak sepatu berjejer di samping pintu masuk. Aku tertarik untuk melihatnya, sepatunya bagus dan lucu. Di sebelah kanannya, terdapat banyak baju-baju dan gaun-gaun pesta.

Aku mengelilingi bagian itu, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berbelanja hari ini. Tiba-tiba, seseorang di belakangku berteriak, "KYAAA! Gaun ini bagus, aku mau beli!" mbak-mbak tersebut pun langsung berlari menuju kamar ganti.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, gaunnya memang bagus. Gaun dengan warna ungu tua selutut dengan tali hitam melingkar di pinggangnya. Simple, tapi menarik.

Tak lama, mbak-mabak yang tadi keluar, wajahnya murung, "yaaah, nggak muat…," kulihat mbak itu hampir menangis hehehe lucu!

"Sakura, aku mau ketempst dasi, kau pilih-pilih saja dulu. Nanti ketemu lagi disini dua jam lagi."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkanku padahal aku belum jawab apa-apa.

"Gaun yang itu sepertinya cocok untukmu!" kata seseorang. Aku menoleh, ternyata yang bicara denganku kakak yang kerja di toko ini.

"Ah, iya… mungkin, aku juga suka gaun ini," jawabku.

Kakak itu terseenyum. "Kalau begitu coba saja!"

Aku menurut dan mencobanya.

Hiiiieee? Gaun itu sudah kupakai, dan aku merasa terlihat er… cantik. Aku pun keluar ruangan.

"Hyaaa! Benar 'kan, cantik! Kau beli saja!" kata kakak itu heboh. Mungkin aku harus beli ini. Yak! Aku beli ini.

Aku pun langsung membayar, dan dikasir, aku bertemu Sasuke. Karena kami sama-sama sudah menemukan barang yang kami cari, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

[**bersambung…]**

Hyaaa… chapter ini aneh menurutku, gimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian pikir ini aneh?

Ya, yasudahlah… aku mengucapkan banya terimakasih sama teman-teman yang sudah baca ceritaku ini. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

Salam,

Levina dan LollyPyon.


	4. Chapter 4

Teman, Levin update lagi dan ini chapter terakhir. Makasih ya, atas review-review dari tema-teman. Seperti biasa, sebelum cerita dimulai, mau balas review dulu:

**Rin Akari Dai ichi: E-eh? saya gaberani nabok... haha, makasiiih menurutku juga Hinata kawaii! makasiih, maksiiih...  
**

**TaroChiha: Taro-san, makasih ya! Ini, apdet!**

**Haruno Ayako-chan: Aa, makasih! Ano, Kalau bisa, jangan panggil senpai karena aku masih baru, terus umurku baru 13 tahun jadi –menurutku- blm pantes dipangggil senpai. Panggil pake nama aja ya! :D**

**4ntk4-ch4n: nggak apa-apa kok, aku juga sering salah, hehe. Ini dah apdet, dan maaf, nggak bisa apdet kilat –lagi-. ini dah chapter terakhir, makasih banyak ya, dah ngikutin ceritaku dari awal. Makasih banyaak ya!**

**aku asadia: sudah aku lanjut nih! fb-ku: Levina Deandra. Makasih yaaa~**

**Racheljewellblosssom: Aa! Makasih banyak, kamu baik sekaliii~ Makasih ya…**

**Hikari Shinju: Uwaaa~ Hikari-san, di chapter ini SasuSaku-nya dah aku buat romantis, tapi gatau deh terasa atau nggak hhe, maaf ya, gak bisa apdet kilat! Makasiiih.**

**Uchiha Sakura97: Update! (tapi gak kilat) makasih ya!**

Nah, semuanya sudah dibalas cari nama kalian ya. Nggak usah basa-basi lagi, sekarang cerita dimulai…

―**xXx―**

Aku bersiap di depan cermin. Malam ini, pesta perayaan Deidara-senpai akan dilaksanakan. Aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke, senang deh rasanya. Tapi, sedari tadi aku memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau Sasuke pergi denganku, bagaimana dengan Karin-senpai?

Hm… yasudahlah nggak usah dipikirin. Sekarang… berdandan!

Aku pun segera memakai gaunku. Setelah selesai, aku menata rambut dan wajahku serapih mungkin. Setengah dari rambutku diikat dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai. Sebuah jepitan hitam kecil berbentuk pita kutempelkan untuk hiasan. Aku juga memakai _stocking_ hitam agar kaki-ku tak sepenuhnya terbuka.

Untuk sentuhan terakhir aku memakai sepatu yang warnanya senada dengan bajuku. Sepasang sepatu peseta yang datar. Kuperhatikan diriku di depan cermin. Kyaaa! Baru sekarang aku merasa kalau aku ini cantik hehehe…

Gaun beres, rambut rapi, tas… sudah, sepatu ada, _make up_? Hm… natural nggak terlalu norak, kepercayaan diri? Siaaap! Lengkap sudah, berarti, itu tandanya…

Aku siap ke pesta!

**The SasuSaku Tales.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by: levina-rukaruka**

**.**

**Written by: levina-rukaruka.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, dan segala macam keanehan.**

Jam dirumahku menunjukan pukul 19.00 pm. Sasuke belum juga datang, aku tunggu diruang tamu deh…

Tak lama aku menunggu, suara bel dari pintu masuk rumahku berbunyi. Itu pasti dia!

Aku segera membukakan pintu dan melihat Sasuke.

Ia tampak lebih rapih dari biasanya. Memakai _tuxedo_ hitam, rambutnya ditata seperti biasa, tapi lebih rapih dan dasinya…

Hiiieee? Dasinya, dasinya, dasinyaaa…?

"Kok warnanya sama?" seru aku dan Sasuke kompak dan kami sama-sama saling menunjuk.

Uuh… malu tingkat tinggi nih, kok bisa sama sih? Rasanya waktu beli kita nggak barengan deh…

Setelah menyadari kalau dasi Sasuke dan gaunku warnanya sama, kami saling terdiam. Wajahku tertunduk dan semburat merah mulai muncul. Huu… maluuu.

"Ehm," Sasuke berdehem, "kalau sudah siap, berangkat sekarang saja."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Kututup pintu rumahku dan berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Kami menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Walaupun angin dingin, asalkan bersama orang ini, rasanya jadi hangat.

"Ini," kata Sasuke sambil memberiku setangkai bunga mawar. Aku memandangnya aneh, kesambet apa dia?

"Untukmu, ambilah!" Sasuke menyodorkan bunga tersebut. Aku menerimanya, dan menyimpannya di dalam tas-ku.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka Sakura," katanya, "tapi mustahil aku kasih kamu pohon sakura," ooh… ternyata bunga, kukira Sasuke suka Saku―eeh? Sakura 'kan aku? Ge er duluan deh, hehehe…

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat dugaanku tadi. "Aku juga, sakura itu indah. Rasanya nyaman kalau duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil baca buku."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "ya, terlihat lembut dan… cantik," katanya. Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, pipi-ku mulai merona.

"Begitukah? Waaah, andai saja aku ini sakura," celetukku, "senangnya, jadi bunga sakura. Bisa dipuji sama Sasuke, hihihi…"

"Bukankah kau itu Sakura?" ujarnya. Langkahku terhenti, aku diam mematung. "Kamu nggak usah menunggu jadi bunga sakura untuk mendapat pujian dariku," ia melanjutkan, "karena kau, adalah Sakura."

Dia… dia bilang begitu? Apa dia hanya mengodaku seperti dulu? Tapi wajahnya serius…

Sasuke berbalik, "Sampai kapan kau mau diam disana?"

Aku tersadar dan menghampiri Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "arigatou…"

**-xXx-**

Pintu gerbang utama Konoha Gakuen sangat ramai, lalu lalang kendaraan mewarnai malam perayaan terpilihnya Deidara-senpai sebagai ketua OSIS. Di sepanjang halaman sekolah dipadati siswa-siswi SMU Konoha, para guru, dan undangan-undangan lainnya. Di sekitar perkebunan, lapangan basket, aula utama, dan gedung TK sampai SMU disulap menjadi sebuah area pesta yang didekorasi dengan pernak-pernik khas dari 'Akatsuki'.

Akatsuki adalah sebuah program yang dijalankan oleh semua anggota OSIS yang bertujuan untuk; menciptakan kedamaian dan kejayaan pada OSIS SMU. Semua guru, siswa, dan kepala sekolah mendukung program ini. Program ini memiliki lambang dengan corak awan merah.

Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menuju tempat utama, tempat dimana kepala sekolah dan Deidara-senpai akan mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk pembukaan. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman yang terletak di samping gedung Universitas.

"Tempatnya ramai. Hei, dimana yang lain?" aku celingukan mencari-cari ketiga sahabatku. Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus berjalan kearah tempat utama. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Alunan musik yang indah menggema dimana-mana. Makanan-makanan berjejer rapi di sebuah meja yang sengaja dihidangkan untuk tamu.

"Yo, Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil kami dari arah tempat duduknya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda agar aku dan Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hai! Sai, Hinata, Naruto!" sapaku balik. Sasuke tetap diam dengan tampang dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Kalian kompak ya! Baru sehari jadian, bajunya langsung kompak-kompakkan," kata Naruto jail.

BLUSH…

Wajahku memerah seketika. Siapa yang jadian? Heeeh?

"Nggak kok!" kataku dan Sasuke berbarengan (lagi).

"Tuh, kan! Kompak banget sih, jadi iri. Ya nggak, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk senang.

Dasaaaar! Awas kau, kalau sekarang nggak lagi ada acara pasti aku sudah menghajarmu, Narutooo!

"Kami nggak pacaran! Lagi pula aku nggak suka dia!" tegas Sasuke.

Hm… iya juga. Dia benar. Sasuke nggak mungkin suka aku. Dia cuma suka orang yang punya sifat yang lembut, baik, cantik kayak bunga sakura. Berbeda banget sama aku yang kasar, dan muka pas-pasan.

Seketika semua diam. Hening diantara kita berlima. Sai menatapku sedih. Ya, Cuma dia yang tahu perasaanku. Tapi biarlah, toh aku sudah tahu kalau akhirnya begini.

Acara pun dimulai, seluruh undangan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Nona Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah menyampaikan pidato. Kemudian, disusul pidato dari Deidara-senpai yang berakhir dengan kata-kata, "Seni adalah ledakan. Ingat itu," dan nggak ketinggalan "un"-nya Deidara-senpai.

Sekarang seluruh undangan berpindah tempat menuju aula konoha gakuen untuk menyaksikan pementasan band dari kakaknya Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Teman-temanku tampak begitu meniikmati pesta ini. Begitu pula denganku.

**-xXx-**

Akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, ppuncak dari perayaan ini. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan acara berdansa bersama. Semua orang bergegas menuju lantai dansa. Aku sungguh beruntung bergi bersama Sasuke hari ini. Tapi apakah ia akan mengajakku berdansa? Sejak tadi ia hanya diam dan sibuk dengan minuman kalengnya.

Aku pun terdiam. Menunggu ajakan darinya. Bukannya mengajakku berdansa, Sasuke malah keluar dari ruangan. Aku bingung, sebenarnya mau apa dia?

Akhirnya aku mengikutinya. Ia menuju sebuah bukit kecil dengan air terjun kecil yang mengalir menuju danau buatan. Tempat itu letaknya di belakang gedung SMP. Ya, itu adalah halaman belakang SMP kami.

"Mau apa kau, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menghampirinya. "Kamu… nggak ke aula, Sasuke?" aku balik bertanya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menjauhiku dan menuju sebuah pohon besar, "untuk apa aku ke aula?" akh! Dia benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Um… ano, kamu nggak mengajakku berdansa?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kulirik wajah Sasuke. Raut wajahnya lebih dingin dan tatapan matanya menusuk. Beneran deh, aku benar-benar nggak ngerti dia.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, untuk apa aku mengajakmu berdansa?"

Aku tersenyum pahit, "aku 'kan pasanganmu malam ini. Setidaknya, kau… kau mengajakku berdansa."

"Aku malas," jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu," jawabku.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan," lanjut Sasuke. Aku mengrenyit, "oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Kemarilah," ajaknya. Aku menurutinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Aku berdiri dai sebelahnya, yaa walaupun agak jauh.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau apa sih? Kenapa kamu malah disini?" tanyaku. Sasuke melihatku dengan ekor matanya, "ini tempat favoritku, kau tahu 'kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Bukan hanya kau, tapi aku, dan yan lainnya juga suka pemandangan di sini."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, "memandangi bintang seperti ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada berdansa."

Aku diam, tak membalas kata-katanya. Suasana disini sepi sekali, semua orang berada di aula. Angina musim dingin jadi semakin tarasa. Brr…

Kugosokkan kedua tanganku dan sesekali aku bergumam, "dingin…"

"Kau kedinginan?" Sasuke bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kamu nggak bawa jaket? Sudah tau kamu nggak kuat dingin!" heeh! Kumat deh penyakitnya suka marah-marahin orang!

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

"Eh?" kataku kaget.

"Kau tuli, ya? Kemarikan tanganmu!" karena nggak mau dibilang tuli, aku mengulurkan tanganku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya. Tangan Sasuke besar, hangat lagi. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini? Apa ini hanya karena dia kasihan padaku? Jujur, aku sedikit keberatan kalau dia hanya kasihan padaku.

"Kenapa?" aku berkata, "kenapa kau… apa sebenarnya yang kau mau?" lanjutku seraya menarik kembali tanganku. Sasuke memandangku aneh.

"Nggak ada," jawabnya singkat. Mataku membulat. Benar 'kan, dia cuma… main-main.

Aku menunduk. Hatiku sakit, semuanya yang ia berikan padaku, hanya karena dia kasihan padaku. Semuanya, pertolongannya, pujian darinya, itu semua… bukan berasal dari hatinya.

Tanpa terasa, air mata membasahi wajahku.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, jangan membuatku bingung begini…," kataku lirih sambil terus menangis. Sasuke tidak menatapku, ia terus memandangi danau di depan kami.

"Apa maumu?" ia bertanya.

Mauku….

"Aku mau kau jujur. Katakanlah kalau kau menyukaiku, dan katakanlah 'tidak' jika kamu benar-benar nggak suka aku," jawabku sesenggukan.

Ia menunduk, "tidak. Aku benar-benar nggak suka kamu, Sakura."

DEG!

A… apa? Dia, dia….

Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar, terlalu berat untuk mendengar ini semua, seandainya aku sadar dari awal kalau dia benar-benar nggak suka aku, pasti aku nggak akan merasa terbebani seperti ini.

Aku harus membuang ini semua! Aku harus kuat! Jangan menangis, Sakura! Harus tersenyum! Senyum, seperti biasa! Ayo!

Akhirnya aku tersenyum, bukan senyum yang ikhlas, tapi senyum palsu.

"Sudah kuduga," ujarku, sambil berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

"Ya, memang sudah kuduga," katanya, air mataku kembali keluar, dan aku segera menyeka air mataku dengan tanganku yang dingin.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!" ia menjegatku.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" seruku.

"Hei!" kali ini dia memegang lenganku. Aku meronta, dan mencoba melepaskan tanganku, tapi Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" aku berbalik dan berteriak tepat diwajahnya.

"Sejak dulu, aku sudah menduga ini, Sakura. Aku memang sama sekali nggak suka kamu! Tapi…," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia marik nafas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Aku

"Kenapa Sasuke bilang nggak suka aku waktu di hadapan teman-teman? Apa Sasuke mau membohongiku lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar. Sasuke melepaskan tanganku.

"Apa aku harus bilang dihadapan yang lain?" ia beratanya, nada suaranya lebih lembut dari yang biasanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin-senpai?" aku bertanya.

"Karin?" bingung Sasuke.

"Ya, bukankah ia pacarmu? Ia memberimu hadiah 'kan?"

"Itu bukan punyaku. Itu punya Itachi. Karin itu pacarnya Itachi," jawabnya.

Heee? Aku berarti salah dong? Hwaaaa… maluuuu!

"Kalau pacarku sih…," lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong kata-katanya! "Kalau pacarku, namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Hiiieeee?" kagetku, "Kamu, be-beneran?" lanjutku nggak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian, dia berbalik, dan mendekati sebuah pohon.

"Sudah selesai ngintipnya? Hm?" kata Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba, keluarlah tiga orang dari balik pohon.

"Ehehehe, hai Sakura, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" kata si Naruto sambil tertawa cengengesan. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan pasti sudah meninju Naruto kalau dia nggak kabur.

"Ehem," Sai berdehem. "Jadi, kalian jadian nih?" goda Sai.

Wajahku memerah, dan Sasuke pun sama. Kami sama-sama diam.

"Kalau nggak dijawab, kuanggap itu sebagai ia."

Ya, akhirnya aku tahu perasaannya. Setelah berprasangka buruk dan sempat menyerah, akhirnya aku dan Sasuke, hehehe… jadi malu. Akhirnya, aku dan Sasuke bisa bersatu!

-The End-

**Ah, teman-teman makasih ya, yang dah bersedia meluangkan waktu buat baca n review fic Levin, makasiiiih bgt! Sekarang fic ini dah tamat, ini semua berkat kalian, makasih ya! **

**Terakhir, Review please! kritik dan saran, dipersilahkan!**


End file.
